


Dragging Across The Floor

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A lot of pain, Whumptober, hurt fic, some blood mention, with some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Something is beeping. He needs to get out. If only he isn’t held back by the heavy weight.(Whumptober - Day 1 - Prompt: Shackled)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dragging Across The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'll be honest that this isn't my greatest work. Mostly did this story for fun. I was subconsciously going through the prompt list while I was doing something else and suddenly this idea (specifically the first few sentences) just pops into my mind and I just wrote it. And funnily this is the last story I wrote for this event.
> 
> I also won't be doing all of Whumptober. A total of 15 days so far and I am trying to not write anymore.
> 
> Story warnings: There isn't any violence here. Just someone coughs blood on occasion and has already acquired a lot of injuries prior to the story and was also stabbed with a knife (also before the story started). So it isn't too much, but if it makes you uncomfortable, please don't go further. I don't want to hurt anyone with this fic (I say as I write a hurt fic *eyeroll*)
> 
> But if you think it is fine, then have fun!

It came out in slow, raspy waves, his strength drained by every stuttering breath.

With his hands trapped behind him, Jason struggled to push himself up, a groan falling past clenched teeth as he got his knees under him. His lungs are heaving with effort and his heart silently thuds in his ears, echoed by a faint, constant beeping. He blinked through the haze of pain as his blood-splattered hair obscured half of his vision. The door was on the other side of the room, the distance not too far, but it seems to stretch on forever.

A cough racked through him, blood tainting his tongue as the knife lodged in his right side shifted. He grunted as he leaned heavily against the wall and forced himself up.

Out, his mind reminded him. He needs to get out. He couldn't remember why, but he cannot stay here for long.

He hissed as the first step pulled at the cuffs around his ankles, sending a spike of pain across his right leg, his knee almost buckling. Gritting his teeth, he pushed past it, only to feel something tugging on his restraints. He looked back to see a heavy metal ball attached to the shackles around his wrists and ankles by a short length of chain. A curse left his mouth. He cannot pick the cuffs off. Even if he can get his fingers to work properly, it would still take too much time.  Time that he doesn't have. His only choice is to try pulling it with him.

Jason sucked in a breath as he gathered his strength. Turning back to his escape, he stumbled his way to the door, hauling the ball behind him as it dragged heavily across the floor, slowing him, trying to pull him down, tugging at the shackles biting into his skin, draining his wavering strength. Each step causes his leg to throb as it struggled to keep him upright. He pushed on, knowing that he shouldn't stop.

He was only inches to the door when he felt something shift in his right calf. There was a snap as a sharp wave of blinding agony surged into his mind. He gasped, crashing onto the floor, igniting a fresh flood of pain as every broken bone and bruise in his body  _ screamed  _ at him. He bit back a cry and screwed his eyes shut as the blade shook and grated inside him. Everything hurts, his broken leg, his throbbing head, his dislocated shoulder, his wheezing lungs. It all piled on top of each other precariously and he doesn't want to move as it all would painfully crash all over him.

But his is mind ordering him to get up and move despite his body’s demand for him to stop and rest.

As his vision cleared slightly, he could see the door standing wide open just several inches away. If he could just get up, he should be able to make it out of here.

Holding back a groan, he tried to move his legs under him again, pushing past the pain scratching at his mind. Just as he was getting to his knees, his headache flared up sharply as he fell onto his side. A cry slipped past his lips as the collision with the ground pushed the knife deeper. The agony in his chest burned and clawed at his mind as a painful coughing fit ran through him, blood dripping past his gritted teeth.

He can't stay. He needs to move. Time is running out.

Focusing his eyes on the door, Jason pushed himself towards it. Only to be stopped by the stupid shackles tying his limbs to the metal ball. He desperately tugged and struggled, ignoring the flame of agony bursting in his shoulder, but it hardly moved.

The agony of each breath is made worst by the blade clawing inside him. The ringing in his ears is echoed by an insistent beeping. And no matter how much he pulled, he couldn't move. Not when chained to the heavy weight. Dread and fear pooled in his mind as he realised that he is not going to be able to get out of here.

His pain fogged vision suddenly caught sight of something dark moving above him as his ears heard faint, muffled voices. Instincts kicked in as he growled and lashed out with his unbroken leg, only to be held back by the chains. A hand hovered by his head as he moved to bite it but it was gone as a sound pierced through the thick haze in his mind. He couldn't understand the mingled words, but the familiar voice and strict yet comforting tone were in absolute clarity.

The fight and panic leeched out from him and he melted against the cold floor with a moan as exhaustion pulled at every fibre of his being. Someone has come to help him. Adrenaline left him as the pain surged back to life, clawing at his mind as invisible fire licked at every injury. There was a hand holding his arm and he suppressed the reflex to pull away. He distantly heard the chains rattling before he was pulled into an armoured chest as his hands were moved in front of him. He hissed as the movement shifted his shoulder and felt an arm wrap around him.

Batman was talking to him. The low, gravelly voice vibrating against his ear pressed to the armour but the words are overshadowed by the insistent ringing in his mind and banging in his skull. Fingers pushed back his white bangs from his closed eyes and he couldn't help but lean into the touch, a pained, tired whimper falling past his lips.

The voice became urgent and sharp as the constant beeps echoing across the room got louder and faster. Alarm and panic seeped into his mind. He  _ knows  _ that sound.

Batman's arm slipped under knees before his body suddenly erupted with immense agony and a cry clawed out of his throat as he buried his head in the familiar warmth pressed against him, trying to find a semblance of comfort and to escape the scathing pain. His broken leg shifted, the knife rattled, his shoulder throbbed, his lungs burned, his ears rang shrilly and his vision went white.

Before fading to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed that :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
